Through The Years
by TheBardTheLyre
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered around Next Gen and Scorpius and Teddy Jr. friendship. Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition over at HP Fanfiction Challenge. First chapter written for anon prompt "next gen. love"


Through The Years

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Author's Notes:

*This chapter is written for an anon prompt "Next Gen. Love". All other chapters will be written for the 5 Drabbles Competition over at HP Fanfiction Challenge.

Characters: Albus, OC, Teddy Lupin Jr, Scorpius Malfoy

I am ignoring some of the information given by Pottermore about Scorpius, Teddy Jr, and next gen. That being said, I have taken the liberty to place Scorpius in Slytherin, Albus in Gryffindor. Teddy was in Slytherin when he attended Hogwarts and Victorie Weasley was also in Ravenclaw.

Circa 2019 – onward. At the start of this, Teddy is 21/22 and Scorpius and Albus is around 13/14.

Chapter Summary: Teddy is dragged along as a chaperone to Hogsmeade, by Albus Potter.

* * *

He'd be lying if he said he hates kids. He and Victorie talked about starting a family, soon. He enjoys kids, but he keeps the unruly teens at bay for now. Albus Potter was different. He wasn't as brash and obnoxious as other 13-year-olds. He's reserved, observing and highly intelligent. That was one of the reasons why he wasn't too frustrated about this trip to Hogsmeade. The other reason was that it was a favour from his Godfather, Harry Potter.

Still, the feeling of being back on Hogwarts grounds, was disorienting.

"...Are you listening, Ted?" Albus stops and turns towards Teddy.

Teddy smiles as he finds Albus' eyes. "Yeah, sport. You were saying how much you fancy Holly... Hailey?"

"Hannah," Albus says and continues walking towards the shop. Teddy clasps his hands together, then places them on the top of his striking blue hair. "Hannah, right." Teddy takes a few large strides to catch up with him. He looks around again.

"She's great, Ted. She's the best in our year!" Albus continues to boast about his crush while sprinting to the shop. Teddy smiles as he hears the fondness in his voice.

"Are you going to ask her out, already?" He asks.

Albus throws his hands up in frustration, as they near the doors of Honeydukes. "Yeah, I'll just go right up to her and plant a big one on her." He opens the shop doors.

Teddy chuckles, remembering the time he went right up to Victorie Weasley and kissed her. He was in his fourth year and Victorie in her third. It was after the Slytherin vs Hufflepuff match and he was still coming down from the win. He marched up to the Ravenclaw table and kissed her. Five minutes later, he was laying in the hospital wing with a hexed face and bruised ego.

His train of thought is severed when he runs into the back of Albus. The young boy stiffens, then turns back.

"What's wrong?" Teddy peers over Albus' head. "What?"

"Nothing," Albus tries to step around Teddy, but is unsuccessful. "Ted, come on, she's here." He mumbles.

"Where?" The bright-haired young man gives Al' a small shove into the shop, and looks around. He sees a tall young lady walking towards them. She smiles and waves at Albus. "Ohhh, there she is. The famous Holly." He whispers.

Albus nudges him in the ribs and fixes his lips to correct him, but Hannah's arrival interrupts him. "Hannah, hi."

The bubbly witch donned a huge smile. "I thought that you!" She threw her arms around him. "I was waiting for you."

As they parted, Albus blushes and rubs his neck. "You were?"

"Of course. You worried me; I didn't think you would make." She responds

"I wouldn't miss it." Albus smile grew and with it so did his confidence.

There was a pause, then: "Sweet hair." Hannah nods to Teddy.

"Yeah, thanks. Edward, but Ted is fine." Ted sticks his hand out but is quickly interrupted by Albus.

"Ted, don't you have that meeting with Professor Rigby?" Albus says, still looking at the Gryffindor witch.

Teddy raises his eyebrows and smiles. "Oh, I can spare a few-"

Albus turns to face him and mumbles, "I don't think it can wait."

Albus nods and gives Teddy a hopeful look. Teddy smiles then turns his attention to the young student. "I best be off. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." She smiles.

Teddy gives a nod to the both of them. Hannah grabs Albus' hand and pulls him towards an empty table.

He smiles at the two, instantly thinking of him and his Victorie.

"Well, my work here is done." He throws his hands up, gaining a few glances from the patrons. He smiles, then exits the small shop, hands still raised.

* * *

End Notes: The next five chapters will be for the 5 Drabbles Competition at HP Fanfiction Challenge. ALL will be relatable.


End file.
